heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Niles York
Niles York is a fictional character of the Death Race franchise who served as the main antagonist in Death Race 3: Inferno and priorly appeared as the key character in Death Race. HISTORY After forcing the owner of Death Race, R.H. Weyland to sell the right to the race Niles brags he plans to spread it across the world starting with deserts of South Africa. However as Weyland proudly points out Frankenstein aka Carl Lucas is the most liked racer and about to win his freedom which if that happens York looses the mascot of the show. York realizing this was true mentions anyone can be Frankenstein since it's just a mask and he'd gladly have Lucas killed if needed to maintain the shows popularity. After arranging a fight to see r who the racers will be leading to Lucas' friends finding out he was still alive, York decides to flirt with his producer Satana. After the racers are ultimately decided York has Satana inform them of his rules and when one of the car explodes while the prisoner tries to escape that there are bombs set in all the cars so escape is impossible. With not regard of the safety of others he sets up no real safety for bystanders or the pet crew of others leading to many unnecessary deaths with no hints of regrets. York quickly reminds Lucas should while he is to preform well but not win in the end and that 14K is to win or else Lucas and his lover (Katrina) would be tortured and eventually killed in retaliation. Through out the race York watches from a safe location with Satana who eventually finds out that York plans to replace her and when she confronts him receives only insults and abuse. As a result Satana makes a call to Weyland revealing he was right about Weyland on caring for himself and she's willing to make a deal to get back at him. As York sits back and watches he realizes Lucas is coming to get him. As he attempts to to flee his is kissed by Satana as a distraction letting her handcuff him to his desk before fleeing leaving York to die. As Lucas crashes the car into the area Niles is presumed dead along with Katrina while Frankenstein (Lucas) is report alive and expected to make a fool recovery. However in actuality both Katrina and Lucas escaped unharmed and York is falsely identified by List as Frankenstein and returned to the prison as Weyland retakes the company. Forced to be the new Frankenstein, York vows revenge. Ultimately York is killed by another racer (Machine Gun Joe) in the opening of the first film. PERSONALITY Niles York is portrayed as a selfish and manipulative individual who only values himself and any possible profit regardless to the lives it cost for him to obtain it. Niles York is shown to occasionally be charming and enthusiastic, though he will quickly drop it if angered enough, and is also shown to be quite defamatory and abusive to even a lover as he smacks Satana when angered by her confronting him about his plans to replace her as the producer, so that he can have complete control over Death Race. He also shows no remorse or regret for what he does even if the racers play by the rules. Trivia *Claire Hennessey and Niles York were the only villains to qualify as Complete Monsters, yet Hennessey is sadistically worse than him whereas York is arguably more arrogant than her. Category:Death Race Characters Category:Complete Monster